


Fallen Star

by tangledcharm



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Crime Fighting, Cute Kids, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hate Crimes, Love, Magic, Magic-Users, Romance, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4420181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangledcharm/pseuds/tangledcharm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Worlds apart, forever different... Will the strength of their love be enough to fight the real darkness in Fiore?...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blue haired boy

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended

"Mummy, mummy…..mu…" Ezra's words drowned in to the air as burring tears fell down her face.

The woods filled with smoke, hundreds of innocent lives had been taken, there was nothing left of her village. Erza fell into the snow, her body crippled by the pain of the loss she felt; she was alone now, alone in this world.

The forest fell to silence as the sun rose from behind the hills, it was like the night events were just a memory. The snow had stopped falling, but the earth was now covered in its frozen whiteness. The robin bird sang out the morning song, squirrels scurried over the branches of the trees, Erza remained still, her eyes closed, dreaming.

"Don't go up there!" a voice yelled out.

"You got to catch me" the little boy laughed out, ignoring the warning.

He ran in large strides as he climbed the steep hill. Reaching the top he looked around for a hiding place, giggling he crouched down near an old oak tree. He placed his hand over his mouth so as not to make a sound, what was that?

He looked over to his right, there was something lying in the snow. He slowly pulled himself up, holding on to the tree. He leaned over a little to get a better look.

"Hello?" he called out quietly but the figure remained still and silent.

Letting go of the tree he took small steps towards the object in the snow. It was a person, a girl, he moved closer. Her scarlet hair covered her face, her body was curled up in a small ball, the snow had lay itself over her.

He knelt down by her side, gently he rocked her body.

"Can you hear me?" he asked but she didn't speak.

He moved closer to her, gently he brushed her hair from her face. She suddenly flinched from the touch, he didn't move as she reacted. Slowly she opened her eyes; he leaned forward into her face.

"Can you hear me?" he asked again.

Her body curled up more into itself, her soft breathing turned into aching cries, the boy took her cold hand, he pushed his body more into her, giving her his warmth.

"Jellal I told you not…" Mira stopped speaking as she saw the image in front of her.

"She needs help" Jellal pleaded.

Mira wrapped the small girl in her arms; Jellal removed his jacket, offering Mira more warmth for the child. Smiling she placed his jacket on the little body and started walking back down the hill. Jellal remained close, holding Mira's arm the whole way.

Erza was pulled from her dreams, slowly she opened her eyes. Her body was wrapped in a cotton sheet, she lay on a bed, she heard voices from outside the closed door, children's voices. She pushed her body up, leaning it on her arm. Her eyes adjusted to the room, it was big, twelve or more beds rested on the walls around the room. The floor had no carpet just wood, the stone walls were decorated with drawings and photos. She sat up some more, turning her body to the window, looking out she saw children playing, chasing one another, laughing, smiling. Tears formed in her eyes as the memories shot back, the aching pain in her heart pounded as she thought of her family.

"Mummy" she whispered before the tears escaped her eyes and raced down her hot checks.

The door to the room slowly opened, a little boy with blue hair appeared, he held a tray in his hands. Erza quickly wiped her eyes with her hand and pulled her hair over her eyes. The boy struggled as he used his foot to close the door, the tray was filled with hot food and warm drinks. He gently placed it on the bed with her; carefully he cut the toast and offered her some.

Erza looked down at the damp bread which was smothered in butter; she shook her head, refusing the food. The boy took back the bread and offered it her again this time with jam. Erza smiled from the kindness of the stranger; slowly she reached out to him, taking the bread.

The boy allowed her to finish before he offered her a drink. He took time in aiding her needs, he didn't rush her nor did he make an attempt to make her talk.

"Jellal you need to come and finish your chores now please" a woman's voices shouted out from the landing.

The boy turned at the mention of his name.

"I'm coming" he replied.

Before leaving the room he walked over to a bed, Erza looked over to him, moving her hair while his back was turned. His clothes were ripped, he wore no shoes but had socks that were coloured grey, his long blue hair was flat with some strands spiked. As he turned to walk back to her she brushed her hair over her eyes, covering her face once more.

Jellal stood in front of her, his arms were starched out to her, in his hands was a small bear. It had dark blue fur and black beaded eyes. The bear wore a white jacket which had pockets, on its leg it had the name Jellal stitched into it. Erza looked up from the stuffed animal; his face looked concerned, his eyes filled with sympathy. That's when she noticed the marking on his face, over his right eye, it was a unique marking but it made you notice his dark brown eyes.

"It's for you, so when you cry you have someone to hug" he placed the bear in her resting arms before.

"Jellal" the woman's voiced called up again, this time there were footsteps heading towards the room.

Jellal picked up the tray of finished food and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Erza remained on the bed; she looked down at the bear he had given her. She hadn't noticed before but the stitching round the teddy's mouth formed a smile, she touched the stitching with her finger, tracing the line, her lips moved creating a small smile. She held the bear closer, hugging it into her, it must be his bear she thought, one that he sleeps with, she hugged it closer, it was like having someone there.


	2. True Friend

Erza fell into deepest of sleeps that night, her dreams forever giving her nightmares. She longed to have her mother's arms around her, to hear her father's voice.

The dream was dark, her mum was in her room, comforting her from the shadows she had saw from the window. Her mother held her tight as her father fourth with the soldiers but his efforts were in vain, there were too many of them. He fell to the ground, her mother pleaded for her to run, to not look back and just run.

"Mummy will be right behind you" she had said.

Erza had climbed out of her window, there she saw her village in flames, soldiers were everywhere. They smashed anything in their path, burning down homes with their torches, Erza had felt like crying but knew if she made a sound they would find her, she would run, run away, run until she could breathe no more, she would run for her mummy.

She remembered how her feet ached, how the cold snow burned her bare skin, she remembered the shadows chasing her, they were near her, they were everywhere she looked. She heard the screams of her people, no matter how far she ran she could hear their cries.

She woke up; her skin was hot, tears rushed down from her eyes. The room was dark, only the moonlight shown through from her window.

She felt someone take her hand; she looked up, her vision blurred from her crying. Jellal pulled her close and held her in his arms. His touch was soft, his breathing calm, he rested his head on her shoulder. She pulled in closer to him, allowing him to hear her cries; her tears ran down onto his shirt. He moved his head a little, slowly he lifted his hand and wiped away the tears from her cheek and gently rocked her until she fell back to sleep in his arms.

The sun shone through the window, Erza woke to children's voices, the room was filled with happy faces. Erza sat up as the children started to race around the room and bounce on their beds.

The door to the room opened, a friendly, smiling woman stood in the frame. The children raced to her side, pushing one another so as to hug her.

"Good morning" she said as she wrapped her arms round each child.

"Everyone please come down for breakfast but make sure you are dressed first we don't want Lisanna telling you off again do we" she giggled as the children raced off to gather their clothes.

Erza stood up from her bed, but her blanket was caught around her, she tugged at it but it wouldn't untangle from her. She looked around to find what was keeping her wrapped.

Jellal lay sleeping next to her, his blue hair lay over his face but his dreaming eyes were clear to see. She smiled as he made little sounds each time he took a breathe. She pressed her hand on his body, carefully she rocked him.

"Jellal?" she called out quietly.

His eyes slowly opened, his body stretched out as he rubbed his eyes and moved his hair from his face.

"Morning" Mira approached the bed where he lay.

"You know you're not supposed to share beds with other children Jellal" she warned.

Jellal stretched out his body again and grinned at her.

"Don't start being cheeky" Mira laughed.

Jellal jumped up from off the bed and ran to the end of the room, gathering his clothes he headed to the bathroom to change for breakfast, leaving Mira with Erza.

The room was quiet with just the giggles from children to be heard.

"Hello" Mira smiled as she sat herself next to the little girl.

Erza looked up at the women but didn't respond to the greeting.

"I'm Mira, I run this children's home with my sister Lisanna and my brother Elfman"

"Children's home?" Erza questioned.

"Yes, it's a place where little boys and girls come to find a forever family"

"But I don't want another family; I want the one I had"

"I know sweetheart but we can't give you that, in time the pain you feel will heal, I promise, we don't want to replace the family you had but we want you to be loved and that's what a forever family will give you" Mira saw the tears forming on the little girls eyes.

Mira pulled the girls tiny body into her.

"We will look after you here I promise, don't worry we won't put you with a family until you're ready, OK? Be a strong girl now and wipe those tears"

Erza sniffled as she did as she was told.

"Now you go and get dressed for breakfast and after that you'll be doing your chores before you go out and play with all the other children" Mira placed a dress on the bed before leaving the room.

Erza looked down at her outfit, scrunching her face at the patterned flowered dress, the red silk bow for her hair lay to the side of her outfit. Erza moved her attention from her new clothes and scanned her eyes across the room.

Slowly she walked over to the other side of the room, where Jellal's bed rested against the corner of the walls. Erza scanned through the drawings he had made and displayed. They were beautiful, sunrises, snow scene and his forever family. Erza lifted a smile from the hope of Jellal's world.

She knelt down near his cupboard, toys lay hidden inside it; underneath the plastic technology she found another picture. A girl with long scarlet hair, smiling, she had beautiful angel wings, near the bottom of the page she saw a date, yesterday-the date she had arrived at the children's home.

She traced the pencil lines of his picture, she would make a new beginning for herself, she had a friend like Jellal and with that she had strength.


	3. Forever Family

The years in the children's home were filled with love and the warmth of friendship. Every night Erza shared stories and memories with her best friend Jellal. They slept side by side while the stars were in the sky and by day they were always found near one another, laughing, playing, smiling, they had both found happiness in each other's hearts.

"Jellal" Mira called from the top of the garden.

Jellal stopped tracing Ezra's hand at the mention of his name.

"Come here please, I have something to tell you, just you" Mira smiled and went back inside.

Erza looked at him confused; he gave her a weak smile and then left her side.

Lisanna sat herself down on the bench which Jellal had occupied.

"Shall we finish the drawing" Lisanna encourage.

"No, it's mine and Jellal's drawing" Erza snapped, pulling the sheet of paper closer to her.

Erza stayed sitting on the bench with the other children laughing around her, she tried drawing more pictures and joining in with the others but she was too distracted by Jellal's absents.

"OK let's clear up and get ready to go out to the village" Lisanna instructed everyone.

Erza didn't respond to the request, she saw the main door to the home open, Jellal appeared with a huge smile upon his face, he was holding an old man's hand, an elderly woman around the same age followed behind them. The old man lifted Jellal into his arms; the young boy leaned over to the women, the three then embraced.

"Erza, come over here and say hello" Mira smiled.

Erza felt her whole world crashing again, they were going to take him away from her, she was going to be alone again. Instead of listening to Mira she turned and ran, ran away from the home, ran up to the mountains.

The snow was thick but she pushed against it, the further she got away, the less it would hurt, the less it would hurt, the less it would hurt.

"Erza wait" Mira called out to her.

Erza ignored the call, before long she was surrounded by trees and wildlife. She was back where he had found her, three years ago. She paused, catching her breathe before falling into the snow. She sat under the old oak tree, her back against the thick wooden trunk. She pulled her legs up and crossed her arms over them, the tears and the hurt were all rushing back, she pushed her face in to her arms and screamed with all the air she had in her lungs.

"Erza" Jellal said quietly.

She looked up to him, her throat ached, she had screamed so loud the whole village may have heard her.

Jellal slowly sat himself at the side of her; there was silence for a moment before he took her hand in his.

"That was my new family" he started, confirming what she already knew.

"I was going to tell you but I was afraid I'd make you cry, I have made you cry" he breathed out, putting his head down.

Erza looked to him, she was being selfish, this was his forever family, he had finally found a place to call real home with these kind people. She leaned over and took him in her arms; she wanted him to be as happy as he had made her.

"You could never be the reason I cry" she whispered.

He hugged her tighter.

"I leave tomorrow" he said slowly.

Ezra's heart missed a beat; she only had one more night with him.

"How about we camp out up here tonight" she suggested.

He agreed without any other thought crossing his mind.


	4. Goodbye my friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter inspired by the song - Goodbye my lover by James Blunt

The sun began to lower, creating beautiful golden lines across the sky, the clouds moved, letting each little star of the night twinkle down on the pair.

Erza finished knocking the last nail into ground for the clothed tent; Jellal came walking back up the mountain with thick logs of wood and marshmallows.

The woods fell into darkness, the fire around the camp burned strong with its orange flames. The small birds rested in their twigged nests, the owl hooted its tune. The wind gently blew through the bare branches of the tress, lights from the village shone like small candles from below.

Jellal walked over to Erza who was lay in the entrance of the tent.

"I don't want to leave you" he whispered as he lay his body next to her.

Erza gave him a weak smile; though she too felt this way she couldn't deny him a happy ever after.

"You're not leaving me, you may be absent from sight but Jellal I'll always hold you in my heart"

Jellal smiled with happiness.

"And you in mine" he replied.

The pair moved closer to one another, the fire settled as the last of the wood burned out. Erza leaned her body closer into his; he wrapped his arm over her. Her head rested on his chest, the last night she would hear his heartbeat as she fell to sleep.

Jellal breathed slow and steady, controlling his rhythm to his heart, he didn't want her to know how much it hurt him, and he would be strong for her, always for her.

The morning light touched over the trees and snow, melting the whiteness away and inviting spring to the world. Erza rubbed her eyes, as Jellal stroked her hair from her face.

"Morning" he whispered down to her.

Erza shifted her body over more, attempting to go back to sleep for a while but Jellal moved and stood up instead.

She opened her eyes and flipped onto her back, looking up at him she looked at him questionably.

"We have to go, they'll be here soon," he leaned over, grabbing his coat.

Erza came to realization, she had forgotten the reason they had slept out in the open. She took a deep breath and buried her feelings of hurt.

"Let's hurry then" she smiled.

The children of the home had all gathered outside in the front garden, Jellal emerged from the main doors, holding his bags down by his arms. The old man and women waited at the gates with Mira and Erza. The boy said his goodbyes to all his friends, giving each of them hope and faith, that their forever family will soon be here to take them home.

The old man rushed to the young boy's side, taking his bags and placing them in the vehicle. The women thanked Mira and assured Erza he would be loved and cared for, though it didn't stop the tears falling from the young girl's eyes.

The old couple climbed into the car as Jellal thanked Mira for all she had done for him.

"We're all going to miss you" Mira wrapped her arms around the young boy and wished him the best for the future.

Jellal pulled away from Mira and turned to Erza, there was a pause from him for a moment before he took her by the hand and pulled her into him. He gently kissed her check and whispered his goodbye to her.

Erza stood still as his gentle touch slipped away from her, the children ran to the gate as the car drove down the road. Jellal waved from the back window.

"Goodbye" Erza whispered into the wind, as Jellal vanished into the distance.


End file.
